Cries Within The Suffering
by 2pinkstarbabii
Summary: Troy Bolton wanted death to consume him. He was tired. He had enough. He was tired of his mother physically abusing him and his identical twin brother up Trevor at home. He was tired of being sexually abused by his stepfather. He was tired of being bullied at school. Will a certain someone show him that life is worth living or will he finally commit suicide?. TROYELLA
1. Death Sounds Like A Good Idea

**A/N Hello everyone! I used to write stories for High School Musical six years ago under the username 7blackbery2pinkstar. . I ended up quitting as it was no longer my interest. Just today, I read an oldie called "The Secret Life Of The American Teenagers" . I really had the urge to rewrite this story as I disliked how the story was written. And now here I am writing a new version of the story. If you want to read the old version of the story, I have the link in my profile. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I loved reading it. Please don't be afraid to leave a review. You know you want to. :-)**

 **-2pinkstarbabii**

* * *

The bedroom window shattered. Frightened screams engulfed the room. A loud thud. . The smell of blood filled his nostrils A scream was suddenly cut short and an evil laugh soon followed.

16 Troy Bolton was hiding under the bed from his mother in fear. The brown haired, and blue eyed woman that stood before him collected his twin brother Trevor Bolton's limp body from the floor and threw him on the bed.

She grabbed a bottle of vodka, took a swig of it and spat out. "Troy, make sure your brother is not dead."

"Come here," Lucille shouted. "Get your fucking ass out of the fucking bed. Now!'

Troy slowly crawled out under the bed and gulped. "Take off your your pants now!" She ordered.

He unbuttoned his pants and let it slide off his legs. Lucille chugged the entire bottle and swung it into her son's private part.

Troy let out a huge scream, tears welled up in his eyes and pain inflicted his penis. He covered it with his hands and slowly led himself to the ground. He turned his entire body on his side and clutched his private part.

Lucille grabbed his head and slammed it on the bedroom floor. And that was all Troy could remember.

* * *

Troy awoke to a pair of piercing blue eyes staring right at him. His identical twin brother Trevor Bolton was kneeling beside him. He had a black eye from the beating he had endured before Troy had passed out.

Trevor put his fingers around his brother's armpits help him stand up. Before both the boys knew, they were both standing. Trevor held his arms around Troy's waist and led him to his bed. He grabbed the comforters of the bed and placed it on his brother's body.

"Get some sleep. We have our first day of school tomorrow at East High."

Troy nodded and closed his eyes. He waited for his brother to turn off the lights and go to bed. As he heard snores fill the room. Troy pushed the comforters off the bed and limped holding his penis as he made his way out of the bedroom.

He swung the door open, turned the lights and shut it quietly as he could. Troy put both of his hands on the bathroom counter staring at the disturbing reflection in front him. Troy's face was pale, he had a bruise underneath his eye. He had scratches, and minor bruises all over his legs and arms. He let a tear fall silently through his blue eyes.

Troy was tired of it all. He wanted the pain to stop. He wanted the feelings of worthlessness to fade away. He wanted to end his life already. But another thought crossed his mind. He couldn't leave his brother alone with his mother.

It had all started when the boys were 13 years old Troy and Trevor once had a perfect and healthy home life. Their mother loved them very much as much as their father Jack Bolton did. They were extremely close to their parents. Troy and Trevor shared all of their secrets to them and had family nights as often as they could. They grew up in a nice wealthy home in Los Angeles California. Their house was on the highest point of the San Fernando Valley. But one day, everything changed.

It was the summer before their first year of freshmen year of high school started. Their parents went out on a date at a fancy restaurant while the boys stayed home. Troy had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie. He had woken up to find the house engulfed in flames A wildfire had occurred that day due to a drought in LA. Not knowing what to do, he put himself into a crawling position and prayed to God that he would not die. Suddenly, heard his father screaming his name. A coughing Jack Bolton grabbed him and ran up the stairs as the fire followed them. They ran into a room where it had not been engulfed with flames.

Jack had busted the window open and called for help. The scent of the smoke and fire became intense for the both of them. Firefighters had sprawled a ladder against the bathroom window. Jack had made sure his son get on the ladder first. Troy had climbed enough to leave room for his dad to get on the ladder. Fire had spread across the bathroom and killed his father. Troy had watched in horror, he couldn't move as he was in shock. The firefigher grabbed him and led safely on the ground. A crying Lucille Bolton and a frightened Trevor ran over to Troy and embraced him. Still in shock, he had fainted. The firefighter had to break the news to the now widowed wife.

Troy had later woken up in the hospital, his mother embraced him in a hug and helped both of their sons grieve. The now family of 3 had to move to a hotel for the last four remaining weeks of the summer. The death of their father had her inconsolable as she never ate and stayed in bed for days. One day, she had received the call from her boss and was told she laid off from work. Upon receiving the news, she had gone to a liquor store and came home drunk. That is when the beatings begun, Lucille had blamed Troy for the death of his father and took out on her frustrations on his brother. His mother made it known everyday that she hated him and wished for him to die. His mother had eventually gotten a job at a warehouse. The family had struggled with money ever since Jack died. He was the bread winner of the household. Lucille had blamed everything on Troy. The three years of mental and physical abuse had taken a toll on him.

Maybe his drunken mother was right. Maybe if had let his father climb the ladder first, he would still be alive. They wouldn't have switched schools twice every year. Teachers and students had grown suspicious of the twins dirty little secret. And so with that, they often moved to various locations in California.

His twin brother Trevor was more outgoing and made friends easily. He made the captain of the basketball team and the captain of the football team in every school they attended. He dated around a lot and got invited to many parties. He was the most well-liked twin.

As for Troy, he was naturally shy at first. But outgoing once he became comfortable around certain people. After his dad's death, he completely shut down and became even more quiet. He rarely talked in school and was often bullied in school. He skipped out on homecoming and football games because he never really had friends in school to go with.

Troy opened his cabinet and grabbed a cold silver knife. He removed his shirt and carefully examined his purple bruised chest. Below the bruises, five red lines stretched out on his abdomen. He put the cold silver knife against his cold pale skin creating another red line.

He smiled. Cutting was a way of instant gratification. The pain of the knife slicing through skin felt pretty damn good. It was the good kind of pain. When he was stressed or sad, cutting was a way to help him relieve of those feelings. Pain was something that he had gotten use to. Pain was his only friend.

Troy was nervous. He was starting his first day at his new school called East High School after he had moved from California to New Mexico. He dreaded of becoming a new victim of bullying again. It was bad enough that he endured bullying at home from his mother. He hated his life. Troy hated the pain that life was thrusting his way. It would be better off if he was dead. If he had died, it would leave justice to his mother for the death of their father. It would mean that his mom would stop beating his brother up. But Troy didn't have the courage to do it as he feared death. As much as he wanted to die, he was afraid of death at the same.

"Troy!" A voice called out.

He swung the door open to find his stepfather Sam Hemsworth standing in front of him grinning widely. Troy wanted to wipe the stupid grin off his face. He knew what was about to come.

"Take off your pants, " He ordered. Troy gulped as he did what he was told. Sam pushed him down on the floor and unbuckled his pants.

"I heard about what your mom did to your penis," Sam informed him. "Hopefully, that shouldn't stop you from having to join myself.

He threw off his pants on the ground and went for it. Troy closed his eyes and felt ashamed. Sam inserted his penis into Troy's. "Mhmm. Not so bad after being hit by a bottle."

Troy felt the tears well up in his eyes as Sam grabbed his faced and shoved his lips against his. He sobbed as Sam gave a hickey on his neck."Fuck. I hope that felt good."

Once Sam finished his business, he put his pants and pulled a teary eyed Troy up from the floor. "Remember. Not a word to your mother"

Sam left the room leaving for Troy to crawl back down into the floor in tears. He felt violated. He felt ashamed. His mom married another man a year after Jack had died. It turned out that his mother's new husband was a sex addict. He craved sex all the time. So when his mom wasn't available, he would come into Troy's room and bring him out into the bathroom to rape him. It eventually became a night routine.

Due to his shyness, he never had a girlfriend or a first kiss yet. To his horror, his first kiss and first time was from Sam at the age of 14. Never had he felt the lips of a girl. But only Sam and his friends who were also sex addicts. They wanted sex, no matter if it was a female or male. It was a secret that was kept between Sam and Troy. His own twin brother never even knew. It was a forced and unbearable silence that made him want to scream.

Troy prayed to God for a miracle that would change his life for the better. He hoped that his new life in Albuquerque would be a life changing event in his life.

He needed something or someone to make him happy. He needed someone to be his miracle. Someone that could make his life worth living. If nothing good happened, he made sure he was going to commit suicide. Death sounded better than living a life worth of pain. As afraid as he was, Troy was sick and tired of it. He had enough.

* * *

 **A/N Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. :)**


	2. Suffering In Silence

**A/N In regarding the last chapter where I wrote the "Rape scene" I should have done my research before writing the scene. My apologizes. I also have been getting messages and reviews saying that it's too dark. I just find it funny because beck in between 2006-2010 (When HSM community was still relevant) There were loads of abuse stories similar to mine. I wanted to make mine different than the typical Troy abuse stories. Of course, the original version of the story (The Secret Life Of The American Teenagers inspired by "Samanta1024 "Tears Of A Wildcat"The original version of the story, I would like to believe is a much less dark version. This one is going to be a more messed up version of "The Secret Life Of The American Teenagers" I would also like to make a point that Matt (The patient that Troy worked with at a daycare job) won't make an appearance in the story. I reread the old version, i honestly had no clue where I was going with that character**. **Anyway, I like to thank everyone who gave my story a chance and read it. Just to let you all know, this chapter won't be quite as dark as the first one. There will be a fun and important scene that will appear at the end. I'm sure everyone will enjoy. Happy reading!**

 **P.S i have the link to my old profile. On there, "The Secret Life Of The American Teenagers" is on there. If you'd you like to read the original story.**

 **P.S 2: I finished this last night and i intended posting this chapter after work tonight. But i was really excited and really proud of this chapter. I can't wait to see your thoughts! REVIEW!**

* * *

 _Beep Beeep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

Troy's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight poured into the bedroom. He took a glance at the clock which read 7:30am. Troy groaned, shoved his pillow into his face and screamed into it.

Today was the day. It was his first day at East High. Negative thoughts consumed his mind. He thought out all the what if's that could happen?. Would he be the laughing stock of the school again or would kids give him a chance and like him?. Either way, Troy decided that he would keep his mouth shut, keep to himself and remain silent at all cost. As if he ceased to exist. It would be one less problem to worry about.

"Will you shut up? Mom is still sleeping," Trevor hissed. "Don't wake her up. The last thing I want is to get screamed at 7 in the morning." He removed the comforters off of his body and jumped off of the bed. He slammed his hand into snooze button and headed for the bathroom.

Troy shifted his body on his side and held the warm comforters over his bed. He was at peace. Sleep made all his problems go away. He loved to hide under the sea of pillows and blankets in his warm comfy bed and give a mental middle finger to everyone that made his life difficult. It didn't take a few more seconds for him to drift off to sleep.

 _Whack_

He was drifted back to reality. Groggily, he rubbed his head, and grumbled. "What the fuck man!"

"You have 15 minutes before the bus comes," Trevor snarled."I swear to God Troy!. You can be so damn irresponsible." He was right. Trevor was more of the responsible one out of the twins. He kept things more in check. Troy, however, he was more chill and did everything last minute.

Troy slowly rose out of his bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face without a word to his brother. He walked back into the room and saw Trevor grabbing his backpack dressed in a white t-shirt, black leather jacket, and a dark blue jeans

Troy felt a pang of jealousy. His brother was cool, he was funny, he had style, he was smart, he was outgoing, and more well-liked. He was everything Troy wanted to be. Compared to his brother, he was shy, awkward, and dumb. While his brother had straight A's in school, he had C's in school. His brother played sports, he didn't. His twin brother was perfect. Something Troy wished he could be.

Troy scanned his closet and picked out a black hoodie, black sweatpants, a black baseball cap, and black shoes. It was 90 degrees, it was scorching hot. But he had to do whatever it took to hide his bruises.

"Ready, bro?" Trevor asked grinning widely.

"As ready, as i'll ever be." Troy muttered, avoiding his gaze.

A look of concern spread across Trevor's face. "Hey, don't worry, this time, I have a feeling, things are going to be good this time around." He murmured softly, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You say that every year," Troy retorted, "You say that things will get better. I walk into a new school with high hopes. But then people come and make fun of me. I become the laughing stock of the whole school. Don't even bother man."

"Bro," Trevor smiled warmly. "You need to chill man. Just walk into that school and be confident. People love confidence. The keyword is to talk. You can't complain about not having friends if you never talk. Remember, your older brother has got yo back," His brother was born first and Troy was born 15 minutes later.

Troy let out a half-smile. He knew his brother was always there for him. At home, they were practically best friends. But at school, Trevor liked to have his own separate life apart from his twin. Which Troy completely understood. He liked to have his own group of friends, it wasn't that hard because Troy hardly had any and teachers never put the twins in the same classes,

"Thanks bro. I love you"

"Damn right you do," Trevor laughed as he pulled his twin brother out of the room. "C'mon, lets see what fresh hell awaits us."

Troy and Trevor stood in front of the tan bricked school building, the red "East High Banner" was plastered across the front of the school. Red benches were everywhere and a water fountain stood in the middle of the courtyard. Kids were in groups talking to one another and laughing.

"Well, i'll see you after school," Trevor said as he took one glance at his twin and proceeded to walk away "Remember be confident."

Troy sighed as he was left alone. As much as he could understand why his twin didn't want to be with him at school, he was frustrated. Trevor could at least have the decency to walk him to his classes and help him make new friends.

He walked inside the school with his mouth wide open, the school was huge. On the left wall of the school, there was glass filled walls that contained framed pictures of the basketball team and many trophies. Right next to it was the school office. Right on front him, stood a cat statue. Troy walked towards the statue. There was huge view right in front, Troy walked up to the wall and looked down. He was blown away with the school cafeteria as it had a balcony where students ate their lunch. It had many red and white decorations plastered all over. He looked up and walked into the left hallway to explore more of the school. He had never seen so much red and white in one building before.

As Troy was wandered around, he was suddenly hit by something hard. _Whack_

Annoyed, he rubbed his throbbing head and turned around to find an African American boy with in a red tracksuit running up to him, along two boys trailing behind him laughing.

"Sorry about that dude!"

The boy bounced the ball repeatedly on the ground and cried out. "Danforth makes a right, blocks Zeke, and throws the ball to Jason."

The boy's friend Jason grabbed the ball and threw it back to the African American boy who grabbed the ball and ran away laughing as the two boys chased after him.

 _Well that was interesting_ Troy thought to himself.

He proceeded to walk down the hallway and managed to find his locker. He threw all his books inside and shut it loudly. He looked at his schedule to find out that homeroom with a teacher named Mrs. Darbus was his first class off the day. Troy threw his backup on his shoulders and took a deep breath. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Troy entered the classroom to find the African-American boy sitting in his desk twirling the ball in his hand. As he scanned the room to find an empty seat, he came to the realization that the only seat that was available was the boy who accidentally hit him with a basketball. Kids took a notice of him and whispered to each other.

"Look at that the boy. His outfit is terrible."

"Can't he afford better clothes?"

"He looks so ugly."

"Is he poor?

Troy ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. So much for making new friends. He took a seat right of the African- American boy.

The bell rang as chatter silenced down. Mrs. Darbus cleared her throat. "Ahem. We have a new student in class today. Care to introduce yourself?"

Troy slouched in his seat even further and stared at his desk. He didn't want to any attention on him. And with that, a few kids snickered.

"I can't hear you." The woman spoke impatiently, tapping her foot on the floor.

Troy didn't say anything and a blonde boy in the back snickered and yelled out."Looks like we have a faggot." The class erupted full of laughter.

Mrs. Darbus eyes grew wide and cried. "Austin Butler. You shall not speak any offensive language in this room," She marched towards the back of the room and grabbed his cell phone. "Detention after school, Mr. Butler." The class laughed even more.

"Quiet" Mrs. Darbus shouted, her eyes darting back Troy and pointing her finger at him. "And you. Tell the class your name. I won't let you go until you do."

Troy took a deep breath and replied. "My name is Troy Bolton and I am from Los Angeles, California.

"Now that wasn't so hard now. Was it,' Mrs. Darbus smiled warmly. "Let me be frank, once you are in my class, you are to participate. I don't care what is going in with your life. If you are asked to speak up, you speak. Now do make myself clear?"

Troy nodded. "Yes Mrs. Darbus. He sank in his seat even lower and knew that he was going to hate this class and not only that. Troy became another laughing stock of the school again.

When it was finally lunchtime, he walked down the stairs to the school cafeteria and grabbed a tray and filled it with a hamburger, french fries, and a soda. Once he paid for his food, he scanned the school lunchroom to find an empty seat. No such luck.

He walked up the stairs and out of the cafeteria to find a bathroom. Once found, he entered the room and found an empty stall. Troy locked himself and sat on the closed toilet seat to eat his lunch in sadness and silence.

Troy heard the doors open and in came a familiar voice, he recognized the voice to be from the boy who called him a faggot early this morning. He heard Austin walking into the stall next to him to pee.

Troy quickly stood up from the toilet and stepped out of his own stall in order to avoid any altercation with the boy who had made fun of him this morning. But before, he could move even further, Troy heard the stall door next him open and heard a cry. "Where the hell do you think your going?"

He stayed silent.

"You don't talk huh," Austin smirked. He grabbed Troy by the collar enabling him to drop his food try on the bathroom floor. "Let me show you how we welcome new students at East High."

Austin led Troy out of the bathroom and into the school hallway where a bunch of students were hanging out. An abundance of lockers stood before them. Austin laughed evilly as he opened his locker. He grabbed Troy's backpack and shoved him inside the locker.. Austin slammed the locker door shut . "Welcome To East High."

Austin turned to his group of friends and laughed as he walked away. Troy kept knocking on the locker screaming "Help Me"

* * *

Meanwhile, Trevor was walking out of the cafeteria in deep thought. He had a great first day East High, he made some new friends and loved all of his classes. He couldn't help but worry about his brother. Trevor couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving his brother alone. Trevor knew that his brother was constantly being made fun of at school. He was overprotective of his brother but only acknowledged Troy when he saw him get bullied. But honestly, he hated being an identical twin brother ever since he could remember. Back then, when life was good, his mom and dad dressed them both in the same clothes, he had always had the same classes with his brother, and teachers would constantly call them "The Bolton Twins" Not even acknowledging them as two separate individuals. Finally, Trevor had enough, he made a decision to ask the school board to separate him from his brother and he even made extra effort by not even talking or walking to Troy at school the summer before freshmen year. When high school started, he became the most easily liked twin, he was invited to parties, and had a few girlfriends here and there. Trevor loved going to school because he felt wanted and loved there. School removed Trevor from his destructive reality back at home. Even if it was only for eight hours in a day for five days a week.

Trevor was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard an evil laugh. He followed the sound and glanced at a blonde boy laughing. He recognized a black backpack that he was holding. The backpack had white letters decorations that spelled out "Troy Bolton" He must have taken it from his brother while taunting him. Trevor couldn't understand why people had bullied his brother. Sure, he had a weak sense of style, an awkward personality, and rarely talked. But if kids gave him a chance, they would realize that he was a chill dude to hang out with. He wished he could take all the pain away from his brother. Trevor wished he could have gone back in time and didn't care about what other people thought of them as twins. Trevor would have been by his brother's side 24/7 as they were best friends. No matter how hard he wanted to help his brother, Trevor liked to keep a distance away from him because he didn't want to reminded of all the problems at home. He liked that school was a happy place and he didn't want anything to give him a negative energy. But right now, Troy needed him more than anything, the least, he could do was threaten the boys who bullied his brother on the first day.

Angrily, he marched right in front of the boys. "That doesn't belong to you!"

The blonde boy stopped laughing as his eyes widened. "I thought I stuffed you inside that locker.

He couldn't take it anymore, Trevor tackled the boy on the ground and grasped the backpack out of the hand and punched him in the eye. "If you even try to hurt my brother again. I swear to God. I'll come find you and murder the living daylights out of you," He stood up and straightened his composure. "Oh, silly me. The name is Trevor Bolton."

Austin groaned in pain. "Faggot has a twin?"

Trevor laughed out loud and kicked him in the balls. "Big mistake. He has a name. His name is Troy Bolton. And I may be new here. But I have ways to make your life here a living hell. Keep messing with him and i'm going to make damn sure, you'd wish you were dead."

The students around him clapped his hands, the boys that were with Austin quickly huddled over the blued eyed boy. "Man, your dope. Your the first to stand up to us. Come walk with us."

"I don't make friends with guys who don't use their brains, correctly. And I sure as hell don't tolerate low life's who have nothing better to do but bully other kids." Trevor replied back. "Maybe, if you tell me where my brother is. I'd consider being your friend."

The boys nodded and led Trevor to the locker where they stuffed Troy inside 10 minutes ago. One of the boys twisted the lock and threw it open. Shocked, a boy stammered, "W-where the hell is he?"

"He probably escaped."

Trevor ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. He hoped that wherever his brother was. He was okay.

* * *

10 minutes earlier

Troy kept knocking on the locker door screaming. Suddenly, an angelic high pitched voice bellowed outside the lockers. "Oh Jesus, Austin. Not this again!. Don't worry, i'll help you."

Within a few moments, the locker door flew open and the most beautiful brunette stood before him. She had exotic features on her face and shiny brown soft curls that fell down her butt. She had on a black rock n roll t-shirt, distressed high waisted shorts. To finally complete the outfit, she layered on multiple necklaces. She was the most exotic and beautiful girl he laid his eyes.

A friendly smile plastered across her face as the girl extended her arm out, Troy took her hand and helped himself out of the locker.

"I haven't seen your ass around here. Are you new?"

Troy nodded.

The girl chuckled and extended her hand out. "The name is Gabriella Montez."

"Troy Bolton" He murmured softly.

"I would like to apologize for my fuckboy of a ex-boyfriend. He was just mad because I told him that he wasn't good in bed when we broke up." She cracked a joke in an attempt to make him smile. "His penis is the size of a thumb, he tries to make himself look all tough, and he tries to be popular. But in all honesty, he's just an insecure little wiener and takes out on other people to make themselves look bad. Just so he could feel better about himself. He's just a weak ass petty little boy. Don't mind him. Let me know if he bothers you again. My ass will destroy his small lookin ass penis. I can assure you, he won't bother you ever again."

Troy chuckled softly.

"Well, I've got to motor on," Gabriella replied back. "I'll catch you on the flip side, shy boy." She walked away.

Troy couldn't help but stare. Something about that Gabriella girl was memorizing, her personality was tough as nails, and she had a great sense of humor. She was perfect and a girl that was way out of his league. He was ugly and she was drop dead gorgeous. Someone like her would never consider going out with a loser like him The girl was beautiful. At first glance, you'd expect her to be soft like a marshmallow. But she was witty, funny and had a smart mouth. Gabriella was dangerously sexy.

The rest of the school day, for the first time in 3 years, dark thoughts were completely removed from his mind. Instead a beautiful brunette just couldn't seem to get out of his mind. And Troy liked that.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed a very fun chapter. I really wanted to focus this chapter on Troy settling in his new life at school and slowly hinting of what is to come in the next couple of chapters. I also thought it was very much important that I added Trevor's side point of view in the story because I really wanted for you guys to understand his side of the story and also Troy's side. Because their relationship and their feelings of each other will be an important part of the story and it will all come to play towards the end. The rest of the high school musical characters will have a much larger role to play soon. Troy just needs to get out of his shell first. HAHA.**

 **I just want to get you all in the mind of Troy and Trevor as they start their new life in East High. I just wanted you to get a grasp of the two different personalities they both have as well. I hope you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW YOUR THOGUHTS! Thank You**

 **P.S What do you think about Gabriella Montez in this story? I'd like to know**


	3. A Living Nightmare

**A/N Does anyone watch Pretty Little Liars?. I wrote a PLL fanfic, it's called "You Belong To Me" It is an Emison centric story. I am currently going crazy over this super long hiatus from PLL. I am so used to watching a new PLL mid season premiere episode in the beginning of January. But the final episodes of the show will air in April 2017. So PLL fans, what i ask of you is to read and review "You Belong To Me" here is the summary**

 **Summary: Paige McCullers is Alison DiLaurenti's main target. When a cruel prank goes haywire, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, and Aria decide to end their friendship with their ringleader. Is there a reason for Alison's constant psychotic bullying. Will she realize that she lost the ones that truly cared about her?**

 **Sounds interesting? Please go read the story and review! :)**

 **For anyone that watches the show, who do you think is AD?!. I think Spencer Hastings has an evil twin. Do you remember that dream sequence in the first episode of season 7. A younger looking Spencer (without bangs) is seen visiting Hanna where she is kidnapped. PLL always things like this. Remember when Ali visited Hanna in the hospital, well she is alive!. Remember when Jessica DiLaurentis visited Alison in the hospital who thought it was a dream?. Well it was her twin sister. That's why i think Spencer Hastings has a twin. For further discussion, please leave me a PM, i will be happy to hear your theories.**

 **Oh and before i let you, thank you for the reviews. So far, i have 29 reviews within two chapters of this story. Let's keep them rolling in. Thanks!**

 **DISCLAIMER: If owned High School Musical. I would definitely not be writing this story.**

* * *

Troy was lying on his bed thinking about the beautiful brunette he had just met at school. He closed his eyes and imagined about what it would be like to kiss her, hug, and hold her. Troy had never kissed, hugged, or held a girl before. He wished to God that the Gabriella girl would be the first girl he ever kissed, she was stunningly beautiful and Troy was obsessed.

The door opened, Troy quickly sat on his bed in fear of his mother. Luckily, it was his twin brother entering the room with his backpack.

"How did you get that?"

"When lunch was over, I saw a blonde boy carrying your backpack," He tossed the item on Troy's bed. "Don't worry. It's likely, he won't ever make fun of you ever again, I made sure of that."

"Thanks," Troy cracked a smile. "You didn't have to do that."

Before Trevor could respond, Lucille threw the bedroom door open and shouted. "Your father and I are hungry, make us some dinner," She kept banging the door very loudly. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"He's not our father," Trevor snapped back, annoyed. "Sam will never be our dad. You know that, Troy knows that, I know that. Hell, even my fucking dad wants to say "I know that" But fuck, he's dead."

"No, I don't know that" Troy raised his voice loudly in order to get himself out of the drama.

Lucille grabbed him by his collar and punched his stomach. Trevor groaned and lowered his body on the ground, holding his bruised stomach. She pulled his hair and yelled. "Don't talk to me boy! You know damn well not to talk to me that way.

Troy watched his brother get dragged out of the bedroom. He sighed in annoyance and fell back on his back. His twin never knew how to keep his mouth shut, every time, Trevor would talk back, his mother would drag him into the cold, dark and empty basement for the night with no food.

Troy jumped out of his bed, opened his backpack, pulled out multiple textbooks, pens, and paper. He sat back on his bed in a criss-cross position to do his homework. His bedroom only consisted of two beds, one nightstand with a lamp and an alarm clock. Troy didn't have a desk or a laptop to do his homework and so he often would write his papers during lunch at the library at school.

Twenty minutes later, Troy was finishing up his readings for English class but only to be interrupted by his mother. She pulled him out of the bedroom and back into the first floor in the kitchen. "Make some fucking dinner. Call us when your ready."

Troy nodded. He washed his hands and prepared pots and pans in order to start cooking tonight's dinner. He ended up making grilled chicken, mashed potatoes, and sweet corn as the last meal of the day. Troy set up the table and called out. "Dinner's ready."

Moments later, Lucille and Sam stepped into the room, Troy sat himself down and ate his dinner without an eye contact to both of his parents. Lucille and Sam didn't even bother to thank him and just talked to each other as if he didn't exist.

Once Troy finished his meal, he stood up and took his plate to the sink. Sam took notice, grabbed his plate, and shoved it down the sink. Sam grabbed a knife, and sliced the back of his neck. He created the words "Worthless" in small letters with the knife. **(Think Perfect by Pink. How the girl cut herself in the video)** Troy felt the back of his knife cut deep into his skin. Secretly, he loved the feeling of the cold metal digging inside his skin.

Sam punched the back of his head and start screaming of how worthless he was and wished that he would die. His mother just laughed in amusement as she watched.

Once Troy finished his chores, he quickly went back the bathroom and cleaned his cuts off. He later went back into room to finish homework. He was done by 9 in the evening, Troy went back downstairs and made two glasses of water. He walked by the fridge, there was a door that led to the basement. Troy twisted the knob, and entered the dark room. He turned the lights on, and stepped down the stairs to check on his brother. His stomach flipped as he saw Trevor lying on the ground in a trance. He had two black eyes and cuts on his arms and legs.

Troy kneeled down beside him and shook his body. "I have some water for you." He helped his brother sit up on the ground. Trevor took the glass of water and gulped it fast as he could.

"Thank you." Trevor breathed heavily.

"You know better than to talk back." Troy said quietly, looking down at his glass of water.

He gave a fake bitter laugh. "At least one of us had the balls to do it. I'm no pussy. "

Troy said nothing and stood up. He slowly walked up the stairs, he turned his gaze back to his brother and then back on the door. His brother always tried to look tough, as if nothing fazed him. But in reality, he knew he was breaking down inside. Trevor was good at acting as if nothing is going on. But Troy knew that one day, he will have a mental breakdown as it wasn't good to keep his emotions bottled up inside.

Troy went to the second level of the house and into the bathroom to wash up for bed. He stripped his clothes off, turned on the shower on and let the cold water painful sting his bruises. After a nice cold shower, he dried his body off and went back into the room. But he realized he forgot to lock the door when he heard it open, a grinning Sam walked inside the room.

"For someone who isn't into sports," Sam winked. "You sure have a hot damn body."

Troy ignored him and grabbed whatever clothes he found find. Sam grabbed Troy's waist and shoved him back on the bed. Sam climbed up on the bed and laid himself on top of Troy.

Tears fell out of his eyes, as Sam pinned him down on the bed so he wouldn't be able to move. "I had a shitty today. Hopefully, this will make it up."

Sam laid on top of Troy's body and started to kiss his neck. Once he done, he shoved his tongue into Troy's mouth and used his hands to Troy's penis. Sam shoved the young boy's into his mouth and sucked it. Troy sobbed. "Please get off of me. I'm really tired." He knew better than to fight against him as Sam was really strong.

Sam removed his mouth off Troy's penis and played it with his hands as he laughed. He then ordered Troy to turn on his back. He removed off his pants, took his penis and inserted into Troy's rectum and rode it as hard as he could.

Troy let out a huge scream, a small cry escaping his lips. Once Sam finished what he was doing, he put his clothes back and jumped off the bed. He smacked Troy's bare butt repeatedly and laughed. "I had fun tonight. I hope you sleep well, you worthless son of a bitch." And with that, he left the room.

Troy quickly picked up his clothes from the floor and changed himself back down and cried as hard as he could. He felt violated and disgusted, his butt was sore

A few moments later, Lucille threw the door open and found him crying. She grinned as she climbed herself on the bed and stood up. He grabbed a sobbing Troy up from the bed.

She punched Troy on the lips repeatedly and repeatedly until his lips started to bleed. Lucille shoved him back on the bed, took a towel and a few makeup items out of her jean pocket and threw it on his body. "Cover your fucking ugly ass face with some makeup. Remember what I taught you. Good night, I hope you die tonight" She smirked.

Lucille jumped out of bed and left the room.

Troy shoved the items off of the bed, took off the comforters and held it against his body. Maybe death seemed like a better idea than going through hell. He wanted to die so badly. He couldn't take the abuse of his mother and stepfather. He cried himself to sleep.

He woke up the morning and glanced at the alarm clock. It was five in the morning. He had two hours to get ready. Troy jumped out of bed, showered brushed his teeth, and put some foundation and concealer to hide the bruises on his face and neck. Troy picked up a dark grey half-zipped hoodie, black sweatpants, gym shoes, and a black beanie.

It was already 6am and the bus was due to come in at 6:30. His brother limped into the room and dressed himself in a black plaid flannel, blue jeans, and converse. To finish off his outfit, he put black avatars over his eyes to make him look even cooler. Troy walked over to his brother and helped cover his bruises with makeup.

The twins could hear the bus pull up near the house and quickly scurried out of the house to start another day at school

* * *

Trevor stood by his locker and shoved everything that he had into his locker. He wasn't able to do his homework last night because of his punishment. He grabbed his sunglasses out of his backpack and shoved into his face to cover the makeup job that had to be done to cover his backpack

 _Wack_

Trevor felt a hand on his butt and turned around to find a beautiful brunette standing in front of him. The girl had chocolate brown eyes, delicate soft curls that ran down her butt, and an infectious smile. The brunette was wearing a black lace crop top, black distressed, a black leather jacket and a grey flannel wrapped around her waist. To complete the look, she wore a black leather baseball hat, and two hoop earring (Search Vanessa Hudgens rocker chic outfits on google images. You'll get the gist of this outfit.)

Trevor was amused, a beautiful girl who hadn't even met slapped his butt. He started to like this school even more, not only the girls are more beautiful here, but also the girls are very daring and sexy. Just like the girl that stood in front of him.

He shut his locker, leaned against it, crossed his arms, and formed an amused smile. "Did you just smack my butt?."

"Yes...yes, I did," Gabriella loved to mess around with people in school. She grinned. "Well, Troyboy. You look all fancy. What's the occasion?." Her eyes scanning Trevor up and down. He noticed a sparkle in her eyes even more and noticed that that Gabriella had taken up an interest in him, or rather his brother

 _What the hell?. How the hell did my brother grab an attention of a sexy girl? He never talks in school_. Trevor thought to himself.

"You must think i'm Troy. I'm his twin. My name is Trevor," Trevor grinned widely. "But what is a beautiful girl like you walking around school slapping random guy's butt."

Gabriella's eyes widened in embarrassment, she held up her fingers and scanned them as she tried to joke by using the sexiest voice she could muster

"Most girls play with toys, but I play with boys."

Trevor grinned. "So girls like to play with toys, but you like to open your legs and be a whore?"

"Yes, that's what im saying," Gabriella flashed a flirtatious smile. "I like to hunt for new fish when I need something to eat."

"You know," Trevor started off. "I wouldn't mind getting some of that pussy if your that hungry."

"Good thing," Gabriella put her hands on her side and licked her lips. "Cause you know what, pretty boy?. I'm open up 24/7. You can eat all you want."

"Do you come with all the extra sides and bottomless drinks," Trevor smirked. "Cause i'm hella hungry too."

"Yes. Bottom, top, middle, " She purred in her sexy voice "Whatever the hell you want."

"Does it include licking the spoon and tasting samples?" Trevor asked.

"Yes!" Gabriella's smile widened even more. "You can throw in some frosting and whipped cream on them for a free delicious dessert. It's a all you can lick kind of thing."

"Fuck yes," Trevor shouted raising his fists in the air "it's my second day and i'm eating that pussy tonight. Hope it's burnt baby. Because that's when it tastes the best."

They looked at each other and blushed. Silence took over a few seconds before erupting into laughter. "My name is Gabriella Montez."

"Well, nice to meet you Gabriella. Your have a great sense of humor" Troy licked his lips. "Most girls would slap me if I were to talk to them that way."

She rolled her eyes. "Girls here are just a bunch of prissies. They can't even handle vulgar jokes. Everyone sucks here."

"Well good thing then," Trevor chuckled. "I'm here now! So you can vulgar joke anytime you want."

"Thanks" She blushed.

It was obvious that Gabriella had shown an interest in her brother. If she hadn't, she would definitely not slap his butt. But Trevor knew that he would never open up to her, and this Gabriella girl was a once in a million. So he decided to make a move without even thinking

"You know," Trevor flashed a smile. "My parents are going to the movies and dinner tonight. I can pick you up for a date. Your a one cool chick. I'd love to get to know you better.

Gabriella hesitated for a few seconds before replying. "Oh, what the hell. Yeah, sure. I'll see you at 6?"

"I'll see your gorgeous face tonight then." Trevor kissed her check which left Gabriella smiling.

"I gotta go kill myself. I have Darbus for homeroom. I'll see you in heaven." She joked.

"I don 't know who she is," Trevor responded. "But I already am in heaven now that I met you."

"Good, you don't even wanna know," She slowly walked away from him shouting. "Pray for me."

"I don't need to," Trevor yelled out. "You have to pray for me because i'm getting love sick."

"Love sick for what?" Troy's voice cracked a little as he heard the whole conversation. His heart broke into a million pieces. His brother jumped and turned back around to face his brother.

"I got me a hot date with that Gabriella girl. She say she knows you. So I hope you don't mind" Before Troy could respond, his brother's expression turned dark and he scowled quietly. "Don't talk to me in school hours." He walked away

Troy held his fists together and stuck his middle finger at his brother. He stomped the floor loudly and crossed hims arms in anger. He couldn't believe it was his second day at East High and Trevor already had a new girl. The one that he became obsessed with him. He couldn't blame his brother for not considering his feelings as Trevor didn't know that he knew her and had feelings for her. But still, it left a dirty taste in his mouth.

* * *

Trevor walked inside the cafeteria as Gabriella stood beside him. He looked at her and smiled. Oh how beautiful she looked just standing there looking for a table to eat at. Her eyes grew wide as she pointed at seven kids eating at a table.

"There's my friends," Gabriella shouted as she grabbed his arm. "C'mon. i'll introduce you to those little rats."

Trevor chuckled and followed her. Once they made it to the table, Gabriella cleared her throat loudly. The seven kids stopped eating and looked at the two.

An African-American boy eyes widened and shouted. "Hey, I know you, I sit in the back of you in homeroom," His shoulders slipped down as his smile faltered. He rubbed his neck nervously. "And your the kid who I hit with my precious ball yesterday morning. My bad bro."

"Don't worry, my dude. " Trevor laughed. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a hoodie and sweatpants to school. I actually dig fashion. Your mistaking me for my brother. My name is Trevor"

The African-American boy eyes widened. "That silent boy? He has a twin? Holy fuck!"

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, he's shy."

"I can tell." The boy nodded. "My name is Chad Danforth. It's nice to meet you. Your into basketball?"

"No. It bores me to death and I can't even make a layup," He said sarcastically before breaking out into a huge laugh. "Are you fucking kidding me? I live for basketball!"

"Welcome to the family, my brotha," Chad scooted his room for him to make a seat. "i already like you."

Trevor grinned as he took a seat and launched into a conversation.

"So your into fashion, you say?" The blonde girl girl interrupted who Gabriella decided to sit next to across from Trevor.

"Hell yeah, I love that hipster style that you see on Tumbler," Trevor replied back.

The blonde girl smiled. "I think you and I are just gonna get along just fine. I love fashion."

"Oh really," Trevor said sarcastically, eyeing her pink blazer, white sequin top, pink blazer, and white heels with fur outfit. "I hardly noticed."

"My name is Sharpay Evans." She introduced herself.

"So your a dog then?' Trevor couldn't help himself. "Do you love playing with other dogs? Is your favorite game "Catch" Don't you love chasing mailman?"

The table interrupted with laughter.

Sharpay growled as he made another joke. "Woah, girl. I didn't mean to make you mad, or shall I say growl?"

"Ignore her," Gabriella laughed out loud as she shook her chocalate milk. "She doesn't get our ways!"

Chad laughed loudly, food pieces flying out of his mouth. He clapped his hands with Trevor. "Good one. Do you want to play catch? You'll get a treat afterwards."

Trevor looked at him as the whole table went into silence. "Bro, that was not even funny."

Chad's shoulders slumped. An African-American girl softened her look and laughed a little. "Don't worry Chad. Trevor will teach you how to be cool."

"Taylor," Chad shot her a look angrily. "I am cool."

"Cough...not….Cough" Trevor attempted a fake cough

"I am."

"Not so."

"I am cooler than you."

"You wish"

"Yes. I am. I'm so cool, you are guys too blind to see it."

"What the fuck. What kind of excuse was that?"

"Uh...i don't know.."

"Which proves your totally uncool."

Chad punched the table loudly and growled. "I….am...cool."

Trevor patted his back gently. "Don't worry dude!. I'll teach you my swag ways."

The table laughed even more as Sharpay whispered. "He's exactly like you Gabriella. You two are meant to be together."

Gabriella blushed and whispered. "We have a date tonight."

"What," Sharpay shrieked. Gabriella became startled and dropped her milk on Sharpay's pink skirt.

"Oh fuck," Gabriella took a napkin and rubbed it on her pink skirt. "I'm so sorry."

Sharpay removed her friend's hand away from her. "Damn right you are! This cost me $400 bucks."

"Well maybe you should stop spending your dad's money then. That's what you get for wasting his hard-earned money." She said boldly.

"Gabriella, your such a fucking bitch sometimes," Sharpay growled as she cleaned off her skirt. She stood up and stomped away.

Everyone turned their gaze back to her as to which Gabriella shrugged her shoulders. "What? It's the truth. I'm not a fake ass bitch. I keep shit real. Ya'll know that."

As Sharpay walked, she kept attention focused on her now ruined skirt. She didn't even notice someone bump into her.

A tray had collided with Sharpay's blazer. Spaghetti had flown on her entire outfit. She let out a huge scream. The whole cafeteria grew in silence as they stared at the incident.

She looked up and found a scared blue-eyed boy gaping back at her. Sharpay gasped as she realized he looked identical to Gabriella's new boyfriend. "What the fuck?" She screamed.

Troy gulped as he tried to find the words to apolgize. The whole cafetaria was looking at the two of them. This was exactly what Troy didn't want. He hated attention. Sharpay glanced back at Trevor and back at the boy who had just spilled food on her.

Sharpay grabbed Troy's collar and over to the table. "What the hell is this?"

Troy quickly looked down on his shoes, wishing he would be dead instead of going through this situation.

"Weren't you listening," Trevor snickered. "I told you. I had a twin. His name is Troy."

Gabriella's eyes widened and stood up from her seat. "Guys, this is Troy Bolton. I helped him out of the locker yesterday. He was Austin's latest victim."

Chad's eyes darted back to him. "Oh yeah. Your the kid who I accidentally hit yesterday."

Troy chuckled softly, looking up from his shoes.

"Troy, this is Chad, Taylor, Sharpay and her twin Ryan, Martha, Kelsi, and Jason." Gabriella spoke.

Troy smiled shly.

"He's very quiet." Chad chimmed in.

"Well, no shit," Gabriella glared back at him. "Let's not make him even more uncomfortable than he already is now."

"Well, Troy," Zeke started. "Your more than welcome to join our table, if you'd like. I'm sure your twin would love your company."

Trevor tensed and murmured softly. "Not really." But it was not quiet enough for everyone to hear.

Gabriella kicked his leg and extended your arm out. "C'mon Troy. Sit with me at least. You know I don't bite."

"Yes, you do." Trevor chimed in. "You bite like a weak ass fish."

"Shut it," Gabriella hissed back before cracking a smile back to Troy. "Come here please! At least for me."

Troy sighed as he made his way over to Gabriella. She helped make room for her to sit. He could feel his brother's burning eyes glare back at him. She placed his arm on his shoulder. "You don't have to talk shyboy. You can just listen" She said softly.

He gave a soft smile before gazing back down on the table. Gabriella remembered that he spilled his lunch on Sharpay. She picked up her plain chicken sandwich and split into a half with white plastic knife. She shoved into Troy's hands and smiled. "Here, shyboy. Eat this, I'm not letting you sit here while you starve to death."

Troy pushed the sandwich away and said quietly. "No thanks."

"Are you sure?." She asked, fluttering her eyelashes sweetly.

"Yes i'm..." Troy tried to say as his stomach made a huge growling noise. Gabriella laughed as she placed her fingers on Troy's mouth to open it. She shoved the sandwich into his mouth causing Troy to bite into the sandwich to swallow.

"Thanks." He mumbled back as he removed the half-eaten sandwich from his mouth.

Gabriella laughed. "No problem. Shyboy."

* * *

Troy threw the backpack down on his bed, sighed, and ran his fingers through his messy and shiny brown hair. School had ended and he was listening to his brother nag him. Trevor was pacing back and forth yelling at him.

"Do you know hard I worked to get where I am in this school?." He asked, almost ripping his hair off.

"Do you hear yourself," Troy shot back. "You sound like a narcissistic. "

"I may sound like a narcissistic," Trevor grew his voice even louder. "But at least i'm not some retarded loser who has no friends and a girlfriend in school." As soon as the words escaped from his mouth, he had regretted the words he spoke when he saw the hurt look on his brother's face. Trevor always said things he didn't mean whenever he got angry. But still, it was no excuse to say cruel things to Troy as he was overly sensitive.

"You know what," Troy said, feeling the anger boil up inside him. "I'm done with you. I'm sick and tired of you always thinking about you all the time. You never even asked once about how I felt about you dating Gabriella. Your so selfish."

Taken back by Troy's sudden assertiveness, he shot back. "I never asked because she would never go out with you. Why would she?. You don't fucking talk, you cunt."

Troy picked up his backpack, slowly walked towards the door, turned back around to face his brother. "You know what. Don't be surprised when your precious popularity comes to cease down. Karma's a bitch. I've never met anyone so selfish and egoistic than you."

With that, he scurried out of the room and ran downstairs. He ran out of the house ignoring his mom's yells and his stepdad's cussing at him. Troy ran as fast as he could. He stopped at a neighborhood park that was surrounded by trees. He ran into the woods and found a lake. He sat on the ground, panting heavily. Tears were forming in his eyes as he rocked himself back and forth. Troy could feel himself shaking, and could barely breath as he was having a panic attack.

It took a couple of minutes to calm himself down, he grabbed the silver cold metal from his backpack, shove his sleeve up, and let the cold silver mental dig through his skin, creating a few red lines. If his own brother did even want to acknowledge him at school, maybe he should be dead. Troy felt his entire world crashing down. He truly had family, no friends, and certainly not a girlfriend, thanks to selfish brother. Troy had no reason to stay alive, what was the point of being alive if he was such a bother to everyone. Life was a living nightmare, he had no choice but to live through it. If only, he could just end it today to be away from his parents, his brother, and everyone who had ever made fun of him in school. Just to be away from the living nightmare. But his big fear of death prevented him from doing so. One day, he will build up the courage to kill himself. Troy just didn't know when but he knew he needs to get away from this living nightmare.

* * *

 **A/N I created a Trevor/Troy/Gabriella love triangle. I personally felt like it would be boring if Troy opened up more, got together with Gabriella, fight, break up, and get back together. Nope, it's too common and simple. I wanted to spice things up. But don't worry, there's going to be some Troyella in the fourth chapter. :-)**

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'll see ya'll next time

Much Love

2pinkstar a.k.a 7blackberry2pinkstar


End file.
